Familia
by Mouxe
Summary: Pequeña historia de como sería si Carla hubiera sobrevivido.


Ella siempre estaba ansiosa cuando ellos iban en una misión, siempre preocupada de lo que podría suceder en el exterior de la muralla, a pesar de saber que los dos eran excelentes soldados y que se cuidarían mutuamente.

Confiaba en que Mikasa mantendría bajo control al impulsivo de su hijo, confiaba también que él la protegería en la batalla, el pensamiento de su esposo le animaba a calmarse, a tratar de pensar positivo.

Recordaba la forma en que brillaban los ojos de su hijo cuando llego con la niña de la mano, la preciosa niña que se convirtió en parte de su familia, Grisha se aseguro de que el incidente quedaría sin mayor espectáculo, dos niños de nueve años asesinando en defensa propia era suficiente para que saliera en todos los periódicos, gracias a Dios nadie se enteró y Mikasa sólo fue presentada como una huérfana que adoptaron.

Cuando Eren decidió que se uniría a la Legión de Reconocimiento pensaba que le iba a dar algo pero cuando Mikasa decidió seguirlo estaba segura de que supo lo que se sentía un pre infarto, no hubo forma de hacerlos recapacitar ni siquiera sus intentos de chantajear emocionalmente a Eren, obstinado como el demonio, funcionaron.

Eren era su pequeño príncipe, su adorado hijo.

Mikasa era la princesa que nunca espero tener y que la vida le regalo.

El incidente que la dejo en esa silla de rueda cuatro años antes fue decisivo, sino hubiera sido por Hannes no lo habría contado, además aquella muchacha había mantenido a salvo a los niños todo el tiempo y le estaba eternamente agradecida.

Luego de eso, la ira de Eren había sido imparable, su determinación irrevocable y Mikasa por supuesto lo siguió.

Ahora tres años después de su ingresó habían estado saliendo en diversas misiones para tratar de recuperar el Muro María, hasta el momento sin lograr el objetivo, por eso vivían en el distrito Trost.

\- La Legión de Reconocimiento a vuelto. - Gritaron algunos niños en la calle, sonrió lo mas amplio que pudo para rodar en dirección a la calle principal.

Dado los avances del grupo la multitud los esperaba con esperanzas renovadas, todo a partir de que su hijo adorado se había convertido en algo parecido a un Titán, cruel ironía, ser lo que más odiaba los había salvado.

Sacudió su cabeza para ignorar esos pensamientos, viendo como la formación empezaba a entrar por las compuertas, conocía al escuadrón por completo sobre todo al grupo de adolescentes que se había graduado con sus niños, rezaba por el bienestar del pequeño Armin, otro que no esperaba se uniría a la milicia.

El Capitán Levi cruzo miradas con ella durante unos instantes, inexpresivo como su propia hija, sonrió cariñosamente a lo que el hombre hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia atrás donde venían sobre sus caballos sus tres adolescentes, Eren y Mikasa iban lado a lado.

Los espero en la casa aliviada, completamente feliz de tenerlos de regreso con bienestar, los dos adolescentes se quedaron de pie fuera de la puerta cuando ella salió, se cuadraron en posición de firmes y realizaron el saludo militar.

Siempre lo hacían, desde su graduación.

Siempre la honraban con elegancia.

\- Bienvenidos a casa. - Saludo acercándose para abrazarlos con fuerza - ¿Están bien los dos? - Había terminado por acostumbrase a la silla de rueda a la que fue confinada desde la caída del Muro.

\- Sí, mamá. - Contestó Eren regresando el abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su cuello - Mikasa esta un poco herida pero no es grave.

\- Estoy bien. - Afirmo la muchacha cuando la mujer tomo su rostro en sus manos para evaluarla. - De verdad.

\- ¿Qué paso, cariño? - Preguntó a pesar de que sabia que no le iban a contar, evitaban hacerlo asegurando que era lo mejor. - Pasen, pasen.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, mamá?

Carla sonrió mientras servía la comida para su familia, podía ver lo cansada que se encontraba la muchacha, y lo protector que estaba siendo Eren, no es que fuera infrecuentes pero sus papeles se encontraban invertidos.

En la noche paso a revisar las habitaciones, al entrar en el de su hijo pudo notar la cama vacía, cerro la puerta y se asomó en la de la chica, al ver que pasaba el tiempo habían decidido separar las habitaciones para darle privacidad a los adolescentes, en el segundo cuarto pudo notar que Mikasa permanecía sentada en la silla de espaldas a la puerta, su piel estaba cubierta de moretones y heridas, Eren de pie curaba cada lesión con cuidado, su expresión seria ignorando la piel desnuda de la muchacha.

\- No has debido decirle a tu mamá que estaba herida. - Comenzó con su usual voz neutra.

\- ¿Ahora sabes como me siento cuando tu lo haces? - Cuestionó con burla mientras empezaba a colocar los vendajes en su torso.

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? - Carla espero en silencio el desenlace de aquella conversación, la voz de Mikasa sonaba anhelante en esta ocasión.

\- Sí. Necesitas descansar. - Vio como se colocaba un camisón blanco, levantándose con cuidado se metió en la cama en silencio, Eren la observó con cuidado antes de recostarse a su lado. - ¿Estarás bien?

\- Si.

Carla sonrió suavemente, su pequeña familia rota estaba completa, si solo su esposo viviera.

 _ **Un corto sobre como pudo haber sido la vida de los tres si Carla hubiera vivido.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
